O Amor é Sem Fronteiras!
by IsahPucca1010
Summary: ...nem a morte os separa! PuccaxGaru, Inspirado em Funny Love Forever - I-Freaking-LOVE-Flapjack
1. Prólogo

**Realmente, gentee. Eu num tenho certeza dos sentimentos do Garu por Pucca =/ Dizem que ele gosta dela, mas não quer mostrar isso em público. Eu não sei... Isso é estranho, se ele não quer mostrar isso EM PÚBLICO por que ele não expressa quando eles estão sozinhos?**

**Eles já ficaram tantas vezes á sós ... E nunca ele retornou o beijo dela.**

**Desde então... Não sei disso gente.**

**-PS- = Me inspirei numa hist lá ... chama-se funny love forever *-* Amei ela, só que achei o final dela bem idiota... Me veio várias idéias, então decidi fazer essa -LOLZ-**

**Boa leitura ...**

**Lá estava eles... Um correndo do outro, ele na frente e ela atrás. Nada de anormal... É apenas o de sempre. **

**O Garu não é um menino igual aos outros... Ele é diferente, tem um coração maior que o mundo, só que não sabe usá-lo. Nesse ponto ele é estúpido, não vê as coisas de outra forma, sempre do mesmo jeitinho todos os dias. Ele é bem quieto, por algum motivo, ninguém sabe. Apenas Pucca tem esse segredo, ele a contou antes de ter o seu voto, e assim foi. Ela decidiu fazer também, sabendo que se ele ficaria quieto, como ela iria falar com ele se nunca a responderia? [Iria ficar tenso o negócio XD]**

**Mesmo assim, não se sabem os motivos. Todos sabem que em sua cabeça só passa: honra, ninjitsu, honra, katana, honra, dar comida ao mio, honra ... É só isso, as meninas são a exceção. Nunca beijou nenhuma, mas sempre beijado.**

**A Pucca já é uma menina muito amorosa, sabe muito bem usar seu coração. Ela ama Garu, mas sem ter resposta vive atrás dele. Ela nunca desiste! Ela vive no seu 'país das maravilhas', pra ela tudo é um conto de fadas. Ela é muito sentimental, qualquer coisinha que a acontece pode atingi-la como um tiro e qualquer demontração de afeto pode levá-la nas alturas. Pucca se mataria por Garu. Se ele fosse pra França ela estava junto, não consegue deixá-lo nem por 10 minutos.**

**Todos de Sooga conhecem essas duas figuras, pois eles chamam muita atenção, são engraçados. O amor dos dois é considerado um 'amor engraçado' segundo seu tio, e assim foi pra vila inteira.**

**Eles se conhecem desde que tinham 7-9 anos, foi amor a primeira vista. Pra ela o amor não tem idade, ele pode ser até um pouquinho mais velho que ela... Mas pra ela ..**

**O amor é sem fronteiras, nem a morte acaba com o seu amor por ele. Eles são inseparáveis...**

**Ótimo, esse eu considero como um prólogo... Não sei se é bem um prólogo, mas fala bem da vidinha deles *-* desde então ... bjs**

**IsahRock***

**PS: .net/s/4878730/1/ - essa hist está em inglês, use o ./ - pra traduzir *-* Essa é a hist que eu me inpirei ;D**


	2. Um mundo perfeito e normal

**1º capp *-* INSPIRADA EM FUNNY LOVE FOREVER! - I-Freaking-LOVE-Flapjack não me mate o.o - Don't kill me XD**

**Eu refiz esse capp em português apenas... (e acrescentei algumas coisinhas... criei outro final tb ;D)**

Na pequena comunidade de Sooga as pessoas andavam nas ruas com um sorriso, como sempre faziam. O ar estava quieto e preguiçoso. O sol brilhando no céu fez as pessoas ficarem muito mais brilhantes e com um olhar mais feliz. Foi perfeito ... Então, de repente o mundo começou a tremer ... Algumas pessoas pararam e olharam ao redor confusas. Uma sombra na distância surgiu. Quando eles viram o que era, a sua preocupação desapareceu e apenas movida normalmente. Todo mundo sabia o que estava acontecendo. Então, derrapando, Garu apareceu. Ele estava ofegante, e enxugou a testa. Algumas pessoas lhe sorriu. Ele respirava fundo e começou a olhar em volta. Todos os quatro cantos eram claros e nenhum sinal de Pucca. Então, de repente, o chão escureceu com uma sombra pessoas engasgaram e olharam para cima para ver uma coisa que descia do céu com um foguete, manteve descendo cada vez mais baixo e as pessoas em pânico. ... Até que a sombra tomou a forma de uma menina, e o pânico todo acabou por ser a jovem Pucca. Ela caiu do céu e caiu em cima de Garu. Com uma risadinha, ela sorriu e levantou-o, e devorou o rosto dele com seus beijos doces. Todos assistiram e riram. Para eles isso era normal. Nada de novo ... Esta foi a sua rotina diária. Eles continuaram com sua vida normal.

Normal ... Não seria bom viver em um mundo normal? ...

Como o dia crescia, o sol nasceu fazendo o céu ficar laranja e dar um brilho dourado. Garu, estava sentado sozinho, na floresta, como normalmente faz com a intenção de encontrar a paz interior consigo mesmo. Estes dias, a paz em sua agitada vida é um tesouro que não pode conseguir por muito tempo. Como um diamante precioso, Garu agarrou a sua paz com um punho de ferro e tentou concentrar-se realmente desta vez. Talvez seria essa ... Talvez desta vez ele iria buscar o seu momento. Aquele momento ... de repente conseguia-se ouvir algumas coisinhas no ar... _árvores balançando ... a grama se mechendo_ ... Sem hesitar Garu levantou-se e lentamente começou a correr. Ele sabia que estava prestes a ser seguido por ela. Então, Pucca apareceu por trás dele. Ela estava correndo atrás dele parecendo querer alguma coisa. Ele ignorou isso, e correu. Eles correram pela floresta tão violentamente que as árvores não paravam de se mexer. Então, depois parecia que ele estava correndo sem nem um barulho atrás dele. Ele se virou e Pucca estava no chão e tinha a mão na sua perna. Garu olhou ao redor, sem saber o que fazer. Com cuidado, ele deu um passo em seu caminho, e se ajoelhou. Ela chorou de dor, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. Garu olhou para sua perna e não viu nenhuma lesão, "mas não quero deixar Pucca nesta condição." - pensou ele. Ele colocou sua mão na perna dela e com um gemido que ela contraiu a perna no toque de Garu. Garu não vendo nenhum sinal de um risco ou uma colisão ou contusão. Então, quando ele olhou para cima Pucca deu um sorriso enorme e agarrou Garu e beijou-o nos lábios. Ela só o enganou! Garu, envergonhado de si mesmo por cair no seu esquema ... rapidamente se afastou dela e levantou-se e fugiu. Pucca sorriu e riu para si mesma enquanto ela girava em círculos. Ele pode ter fugido, mas ela tem seu beijo! E com um sorriso foi embora satisfeita. Garu correu pra bem longe.


	3. Fogo nos seus olhos

**;D Voltei **

**Capp 2 *-***

**...**

O dia seguinte era como qualquer outro. Um dia normal em Sooga. Pucca saiu de sua casa para saudar o dia com sua atitude alegre e com um sorriso. Com um enorme sorriso, ela acenou adeus aos seus tios e foi pra fora. Ela sabia exatamente onde estava indo... Onde ela sempre vai todos os dias...

"Lá vai Pucca, atrás do Garu de novo!" As pessoas diziam. Elas sempre diziam isso.

Pucca parou na frente da casa de Garu. Ela olhou ao redor para ver se Garu estava pra fora, mas como de costume, não havia nenhum sinal de sua presença. Ela deu uns passos e bateu em sua porta. Garu, no interior, dormia no chão ao lado de seu gato mio. Quando mio ouviu a batida na porta, lambeu a bochecha de Garu, despertando-lhe. Ele levantou-se e acariciou Mio na cabeça, que em troca deu-lhe um amigável - Meow. Garu chegou na porta e abriu-a. Quando abriu, viu Pucca.

Ele suspirou e fechou a porta. Parecia que essa loucura nunca acabaria, nunca! Ele olhou para cima, Pucca e estava na frente dele sorrindo. Ele correu tão rápido até o ponto que ele conseguia, e o que não saia da sua cabeça - "Quanto tempo eu vou ter que continuar correndo? Quando vai terminar esta miséria?" Enquanto ele estava correndo, ele podia sentir Pucca o alcançando. Ele acelerou. Ele continuou correndo e ele continuou a correr e correr e correr ... e correr ... e correr ...

Após a perseguição, a perseguição horrível, Garu encontrou refúgio em uma árvore. Novamente ele se escondeu de medo das pessoas rirem dele. Ele suspirou. Ele queria saber quando ele vai viver em paz? Quando tudo isso vai terminar? Quando viverá sua vida sozinho? Sentou-se no topo da árvore se perguntando o que mais poderia acontecer com ele hoje ... Depois de horas de Pucca o procurar ela começou a ficar cansada, e se foi. Assim, com um suspiro de paz, Garu adormeceu no alto da árvore.

Garu, de repente sentiu algo mexendo nele. Ele olhou para baixo e foi Abyo olhando para ele com o choque. Garu rapidamente pulou e olhou Abyo. Ele, sem fôlego, ofegante e com o rosto vermelho, ele tentou falar com o Garu.

"Garu ... O Goh Rong ..." Ele tentou dizer.

Garu olhou com espanto.

"O Goh Rong... está ... pegando fogo!"

Os olhos de Garu se arregalaram de terror nessas palavras.

"Mas isso não é tudo!..." Garu olhou para ele. Abyo tinha um terror e pânico em seus olhos que Garu nunca tinha visto antes. Esta era uma nova emoção para ele.

"Pucca ... Está lá dentro!" Garu engasga e quando ele começou a correr, ele parou um momento e lembrou-se do falso choro que Pucca fez para chamar sua atenção. Este talvez seria outro truque dela? Garu olhou Abyo.

"O que você está fazendo? Temos de ir!" Abyo começou a correr o mais rápido que ele podia correr, e com medo de que Abyo mostrou, Garu sabia que isso era mesmo algo real.

Ambos correram, como à medida que se aproximava mais e mais do Goh-Rong, Garu começou a inalar muita fumaça e ele olhou pra cima tinha uma grande fumaça negra. A cidade inteira assistiu o Goh-Rong queimando.

"Tentamos ajudar Pucca, mas havia muita fumaça e nós não conseguimos vê-la!" Tio Dumpling disse.

O bombeiro estava pulverizando toda a água que o mundo tinha para oferecer. Garu olhou para as paredes enegrecendo e os vidros quebrados e o telhado ruindo. Imaginou Pucca lá .. sozinho, assustado e, eventualmente, morta. Ele olhou pros lados em pânico, sem qualquer hesitação, ele correu até a porta e deu um grande chute que fez a porta abrir com tudo.

"Oh meu Deus! O Garu entrou lá!" - Todos começaram a gritar. "Garu oque você acha que você está fazendo?" - Tio Dumplin

Garu olhou para todos os seus amigos e, em seguida, ele pisou pra dentro do restaurante e uma enorme nuvem de fumaça invadiu o seu rosto. Então ele correu para dentro do edifício. A sala inteira estava escuro com o breu da fumaça. Mas ignorando a dor e o calor ... ele procurou por Pucca.

"_Garu não faça isso cara! _" Abyo disse lá de fora.

**\o/ 2º capp feitoow *-***


	4. Uma vida sem sentido

**Este capp é realmente triste... Se você é viciado em Pucca, você pode até chegar a chorar. Sempre quando eu leio a história inteira eu choro ;'(**

**(Sou facinada por pucca)**

**~~~~..._-**

**Garu olhou ao redor do prédio em chamas. Seus olhos foram cegados pelo calor e fumaça, e toda vez que ele respirava, sentia como se seu coração iria parar. Ele começou a quando seu pé tocava o chão queimava tanto que ele queria chorar. Mas ele não podia. Com isso, ele deu passos corajosos para o fogo. Ele olhou em volta e abriu todas as portas dos quartos que ele podia tocar. Quando ele tocou em uma maçaneta, ele realmente queimou uma parte de sua luva e queimou a mão dele. Suas roupas negras caiu no chão e ele apertou a mão de dor. Ele continuou andando e andando, então por trás de uma parede de fumaça, ele viu um armário, e ele sabia ... Pucca certamente estaria lá. Ele andou até lá, mas foi um bloqueio de fogo puro, como ele poderia passar? Ele colocou a cabeça para baixo, bloqueou o rosto com as mãos e com uma respiração profunda, ele correu e bateu-corpo através da parede de fogo. Ele passou por isso, mas sentiu-se mal. Ele tocou seu rosto, e era ardente, e sua pele era irregular e áspera. Suas roupas estavam caindo aos pedaços. Seu rosto e seu corpo pulsava de dor, e sua pele parecia estar prestes a rebentar de calor. Mas ele ignorou a dor, porque ele sabia que Pucca faria o mesmo. Ele correu para a porta do armário que estava por trás do fogo. Ele tocou a maçaneta da porta, e ela estava tão quente, sua pele ficou preso a ela e, quando ele tirou sua mão rasgou a sua pele. Não muito, apenas o suficiente para machucar. Ele encolheu-se e cerrou os punhos. Ele, então, misericordiosamente tocou novamente e ele não conseguia nem girar o botão, porque era metal, era abrasador. Ele, então, gira os dedos e chuta a porta. Ele entra para ver se ela estava lá. Olhou em volta e de repente a fumaça parecia mais clara e iluminou o quarto e, a partir das profundezas da escuridão, ele viu Pucca no chão. Tinha desmaiado de tanta fumaça. Garu pegou ela em estilo de noiva, só que de tanta fraqueza caiu pra trás. Ele fez o maior esforço possível, e conseguiu levantá-la. Ele ficou no meio do prédio em chamas. Ele podia ver as mangueiras que estavam sendo aplicados no fogo. Pucca acordou e olhou pra Garu e ele olhou pra ela. O rosto dele estava todo queimado, ele tinha medo nos olhos dele, e ele estava coberto de cinzas. Ela o beijou no rosto e nem sequer se preocupava em limpar as cinzas de sua boca. Ele começau a correr, mas ele foi cercado por fogo e fumaça. Pucca e Garu começaram a tossir. Garu, mesmo com toda a coragem que ele tem, não sabia o que fazer numa situação como esta. Ele começou a ficar tonto. Pucca podia sentir seu coração batendo em pânico. Ela estava assustada demais. Pucca e Garu se olharam. Ela estava olhando para a parte limpa e não queimada de seu rosto. Ele a pôe no chão. Ele estava muito tonto, e não aguentava parar em pé de tanta dor. Então, ele virou a cabeça e expôs a queimada, enegrecida parte de seu rosto. Ela e ele se entreolharam ... Eles estavam chegando na saída. Ele foi tropeçando. Tudo começou a escurecer pra ele. Quando eles chegaram na porta, Garu caiu pra trás com tudo no chão. Sem nenhuma expressão no rosto. Pucca olhou para ele assustada. Seu rosto parecia inexpressivo, ele não tinha medo ou ausência de dor em seus recuou. Garu encostou sua cabeça no chão. Ela começou a chegar mais perto e uma roda de pessoas se formaram em volta dos dois. Pucca chegou para ele, e antes que ela pudesse tocá-lo Garu novamente caiu de bruços ao chão. Pucca gritou mais alto do que ela nunca gritou antes.**

**"Garu! Garu!" - Uma voz familiar começou a gritar.**

**Ele abriu os olhos... Mas tudo começou a ficar escuro.**

**"Garu, eu sou seu tio! Você não pode deixar isso acontecer! Você é o melhor ninja do mundo!" - Chang.**

**Pucca ajoelhou-se em frente de Garu. Ele olhou pra ela sem expressão. Todo o medo e pânico desapareceram de seu rosto, e ele parecia calmo, como se ele fosse ... Não! Pucca não deixar isso acontecer. Então, tudo pareceu parar. Ela olhou para Garu. Ele estava tão quente, sua pele queimava a sua toque. Ela olhou para cima e o fogo lento e progressivamente, apagou e bombeiros surgiu correndo em pânico com a sua cara. Ela olhou em frente e viu a parede enegrecida de sua casa. E naquele momento, ela sabia que estava tudo acabado. Ela sabia, por algum motivo esta seria a última vez que ela tocava em Garu, ela sabia, mas ela não quis acreditar. Ele poderia estar vivo ... Ele podia estar morto. Ela não sabia. Mas o que ela sabia, é que seu mundo tinha acabado!**

**"Mexam-se! Dê-lhes um pouco de ar! Saiam, saiam, saiam!"**

**Os médicos vieram, com macas. Pucca tinha sido separada de Garu. Ela pega pela última vez em sua mão e solta rapidamente. As duas ambulâncias estavam um do lado da outra. Ela olha na direção dele. Ele olhando pra ela. Seu coração levou um tiro quando ele fechou os olhos. E tudo fica escuro.**

**Eles são levados para um único hospital da cidade, e ambos foram levados às pressas e os amigos e familiares vieram também.**

**Pucca adormecida na maca, completamente coberta de cinzas. Sem nenhuma expressão no rosto.**

**Horas depois...**

**"Pucca? ... Pucca? Pucca! Você está bem?" Pucca abriu os olhos e ela estava cercada por todos os seus amigos e familiares. Ching suspirou de alívio.**

**"Pucca! Estou tão feliz de te ver, você não sabe como nós estávamos preocupados ..."**

**Pucca olhou os rostos de seus amigos, pareciam pessoas totalmente diferentes. Ela olhou em volta. Ele foi estava começou a se levantar porque alguém estava faltando. Ela olhou para seus amigos. Eles todos estavam pálidos, e tinha aparência deprimida em seu rosto. Todos se entreolharam. Abyo realmente estava quase se rasgando.**

**"Alguém tem .. que ... que con-contar p-pra ela." Ele soluçou. Pucca engasgou.**

**"Pucca ... algo acon..." Ching começou a falar, mas o tio Dumplin interrompeu.**

**"Ching eu acho que eu deveria contar a ela." Ele olhou para ela e ela balançou a cabeça e virou-se para Abyo. Eles deram as mãos e olharam para baixo. Pucca olhou para seu tio.**

**"Pucca, vamos sair por um instante"**

**Pucca pegou sua mão e foram pra fora. Ele tinha um tom sombrio grave na sua voz, num tom que Pucca nunca tinha ouvido antes. Foram pra fora do hospital, e eles se entreolharam.**

**"Pucca, você tem muita sorte de estar viva. Você não sabe o quão preocupados ficamos, e como nós estávamos com medo. Garu ..." Ele olhou para baixo.**

**"Garu foi muito corajoso de ter ido lá para salvá-la. Se não fosse por ele, você não estaria aqui."**

**Ela olhou para ele, ele estava chorando e sua voz era de rachar.**

**Ele levou seu ombro.**

**"Pucca, isso é realmente difícil para mim dizer, mas eu tenho que te dizer isso ..." o coração de Pucca batia com qualquer palavra que ele dizia.**

**Ele olhou para baixo. Com um punho apertado, olhou para Pucca. Seus lábios tremiam e as lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto.**

**"... P-pucca... o G-garu... ele n-não agüentou."**

**O coração de Pucca parou. Ela sentiu seu corpo inteiro começar a tremer. Ela não conseguia respirar. Ela não conseguia se mexer.**

**"Pucca, eu s-sinto muito. Eu não queria que acabasse assim."**

**Pucca começou a passar mal novamente. Ela deu um passo a frente. Ela percebeu que ela apenas deu um passo sem Garu em seu mundo. Ela recuou, lágrimas corriam na sua cara. Ele colocou as mãos em sua cara. As mangas de sua blusa tamparam sua cara. **

**Seus lábios tremiam incontrolavelmente, e ela balançou tanto que era difícil de se mover. Sinceramente é muito difícil de descrevê-la agora. Com isso Pucca colocou a cabeça para baixo, ela começou a chorar tão alto que a terra tremeu, um alarme de um caro soou. Ela então caiu no chão, e olhou para o céu. Onde ele estava? Onde estava Garu agora? Por que isso aconteceu? Ela olhou para o tio bolinho que estava chorando com ela. Ela bateu e chutou no chão sem saber o que fazer agora que Garu tinha ido embora, ela gritou tão alto ... tão alto.**

**Então a chuva começou a cair, como os deuses estavam chorando com ela, e o mundo ficou sem cor, parecia que tudo estava em preto e branco. Pucca estava vivendo em um mundo sem o Garu. Pucca só queria que tudo isso terminasse. Ela fechou os olhos... E começou a murmurar consigo mesma - Isso é só um pesadelo, isso é só um pesadelo... - Mas isso realmente não era um pesadelo.**


	5. O pior dia da minha vida

**Chorou? Eu tbm ;'(**

~~~~~~...-_====++++ &&¨¨¨%%$$

_Ele se foi. Ele não está mais na Terra. Você nunca vai ver seu rosto novamente. Você nunca vai tocá-lo novamente. Seu coração está frio e imóvel. Você sente como se deveria viver? Como você se sente sabendo que sua razão de viver é morrer? Como você será capaz de andar por aí sabendo que nunca mais vai vê-lo? Como você vai acordar todos os dias e ter que aceitar o fato de que nunca vai vê-lo novamente? E, finalmente, o que você vai fazer quando você se esquecer dele? ..._

Pucca abriu os olhos. Ela estava ofegante e transpirando sem parar. Ela olhou em volta. As vozes em sua cabeça estavam a matando. Ela com lágrimas fugas, ela olhou pela janela. O céu estava cinzento, a chuva estava caindo. E seu verdadeiro amor era trancado em uma caixa para sempre. Ela olhou para baixo, ela estava vivendo uma vida sem ele. Por que esse dia chegou? Com tanta gente no mundo, por que o Garu? Ela não suportava sequer pensar em fazer algo sem ele. Ela saiu de sua cama. Seu rosto e a camisa estava ensopada de lágrimas.

Com a cabeça baixa pressionada, e seu rosto pálido, Pucca miseravelmente andava pelas ruas de Sooga e honestamente não sabia onde ela estava indo...

Abyo e Ching olhou para ela.

"Isso é muito ruim." - Ching. "Eu não posso acreditar que isso aconteceu. Agora o que vai acontecer com todos nós?" Ambos olharam-se como a chuva continuou a cair. Parecia interminável.

Cada segundo ela queria ir vê-lo ... mas ele não estava lá. Ele só não estava lá.

'Espere ... Eu estou sonhando? ... É esta realmente acontecendo?' - ela pensa.

De repente os pensamentos desse pesadelo bateram na cabeça dela. E se isso é apenas um sonho ruim? Ou Pucca só precisa acordar?

Ela correu para a casa do Garu. Ela caminhou até a porta e bateu. Ela esperou. Nenhuma resposta. Então, ela lentamente abriu a porta. Era escuro por dentro. Ela caminhou ao redor para ver se havia alguém em casa ... Ela olhou em cada quarto, cada canto e cada passo que ela dava a fazia morrer um pouco mais por dentro. Ela começou a correr. Ela estava em pânico tentando encontrar algum sinal de vida. Ela enfiou a cabeça em todos os lugares que ela pudesse encaixar ... Mas não achou nada. Ela caiu no chão. Por que ela tem de viver desta forma? Por que os deuses fizeram isso com ela? O que mais poderia acontecer? ... Pucca deitou no chão, começou a soluçar. Esperando que Garu volte para casa.

Na casa da Ching.

Pucca se olhou no espelho. Ela estava com a roupa que sempre veste. Blusa vermelha, calsa jeans verdes e um tênis. A única roupa que sobrou, a do corpo. Ela não tinha os cabelos presos hoje.

Ela saiu pra fora da casa.

"Pucca, você tem certeza que quer ir?" - Ching. Ela assentiu.

Ela suspirou. Ela nunca pensou que esse dia chegaria. Ela virou de frente para seus tios olhando para ela. Eles todos estavam chorando. Pucca sombriamente caminhou para eles, ela tinha flores coloridas em suas mãos. Suas lágrimas foram caindo nelas.

"Você tem certeza?"

Ela olhou para o lado, com um suspiro, ela abanou a cabeça afirmativamente. Ela tomou as mãos de seus tios e caminhou com eles.

Ela sem expressão no rosto começa a caminhar firmemente. Estava muito assustada.

Eles chegam lá.Todos olham para Pucca, que imediatamente parou e ficou olhando. Olhar para ela agora era como olhar uma rosa murchando. Uma vez que seu mundo era grande, forte e brilhante, e agora tudo ao seu redor está mais fraco, menor e indefeso. Eles viram como o luto de Pucca foi a pior coisa que poderia acontecer a ela. O céu cinzento fez um trabalho perfeito de fazer que todos se sintam um pouco mais tristes. Seus tios param de andar e deixam ela ir na frente. Ela olhou para cima e nesse momento seu coração literalmente quebrou em pedaços. Há talvez 20 pés longe dela ... era um caixão. Ela olhou para baixo imediatamente, porque a visão a matou no olhar. Seus lábios tremiam e ela soltou soluços que todo mundo podia ver. Este era o lugar onde ela estava. Depois de todos os seus anos de amor, felicidade e alegria isso é nisso que acabou. Em um funeral.

**Obs:: Ouçam uma música bem triste em quanto leem ;') (Chorando)**


	6. Não foi uma morte pacífica

**Volteeei *-* ...**

**...-+++===_-)()()()88&&888***¨¨%%%$$#**

A multidão tomou seus assentos. Eles estavam todos calados. Todos com as cabeças baixas, porque eles poderiam simplesmente não olhar para o caixão que estava diante deles. Alguns estavam chorando. Alguns quietos. Muitas pessoas que antes eram tão felizes e alegres agora estavam profundamente entristecidos e pareciam totalmente pessoas diferentes. Abyo estava sentado na borda. Ele tinha os braços cruzados com raiva e com a cabeça para baixo. Ching foi até ele.

"Abyo, quer vir olhar Garu comigo?"

Ele olhou para cima e revelou o seu rosto. Ele estava chorando muito. Ele olhou para baixo novamente. Ele estava tentando falar, mas o choro estava rachando a sua voz.

"Estúpido Garu... Por que ele tem que morrer? ... Por que ele tem que ir?" Ele chorou. Ching franziu a testa.

"Pare de falar essas coisas Abyo." Ela disse.

"Garu era suposto a ser o mais forte. Ele não era suposto a ir assim. Ele era forte demais para um fogo matá-lo." - Abyo.

Ching foi até ele sentou-se, eles e choraram em silêncio juntos. Pucca podia ouvir as conversas das pessoas.

"Seu rosto tão queimado. O lado mais bonito, o direito do rosto queimou." Pucca não suportava ouvir, mas eles falavam tão alto.

"Seu rosto estava tão queimado que não deixaram abrir o caixão. Eles não querem que as pessoas vê-lo dessa maneira." Pucca tapou os ouvidos, mas as palavras ficavam a atacando.

"Você sabe o que aconteceu com ele exatamente?" Alguém disse. "Bem, eles disseram que ele inalou muita fumaça e se assustou. Então, o pobre rapaz teve um ataque cardíaco."

Pucca fecha os olhos.

"Quando ele caiu no chão, ainda estava vivo, mas ele não podia se mover porque ele estava em um estado total de choque. A pobre criança sofreu._ Não foi uma morte pacífica. _"

"Aquele pobre menino." Outra mulher disse. "O que será que ele estava pensando quando estava deitado no chão morrendo ?"

"Se alguém estivesse lá para ajudá-lo!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Todos ficaram quietos por causa do grito. Todo mundo olhou para Pucca que tinha as mãos sobre os ouvidos e gritava.

Seus tios correu até ela rapidamente.

"Pucca! Acalme-se!" Tio Dumpling tentou acalmá-la. Ela parou de gritar e lentamente olhou para baixo. Seus tios, em seguida, caminharam até seu assento. O funeral estava prestes a começar.

Mas depois de ouvir essa conversa, Pucca sentiu que tudo o que aconteceu com ele foi culpa dela. Pensou em Garu deitado no chão sabendo que ia morrer e Pucca apenas lá, olhando. Mas Pucca não sabia que ele ainda estava vivo. Pucca nem sabia se ele estava morto. Pucca nem sequer viu ele morrer. Ela não consegue sequer dizer adeus. Ela olhou para baixo. As pessoas ficaram de pé para olhar o caixão, mas apesar de estar fechado sabiam exatamente o que estava lá dentro. Um menino, que queria apenas trazer honra para a sua família. Será que ele nunca vai chegar a sua honra?

"Pucca, você quer ir ver Garu mais uma vez?" Linguini disse ela. Ela olhou para cima. _Uma última vez? Seria realmente a última vez que ela iria vê-lo?_

Seus tios pegou em sua mão e caminhou com ela. Quando Pucca foi até o caixão, as pessoas que foram até lá caminharam rapidamente para os seus lugares e todo mundo ficou quieto. Seus tios ficaram para trás e deixou Pucca para ir até lá só para ver Garu. Ela caminhou lentamente para o caixão e parou. É brilhante, marrom e fechado. Os cantos tinham estrelas ninja, era até bonito. Havia flores coloridas sobre ele, eram vermelhas e azuis e todas as cores que a felicidade costumava trazer. Em cima do caixão tinha um retrato de Garu. Ele estava parado lá, sorrindo. Ele tinha a espada na mão, e uma estrela ninja na outra. Ele apenas ficou lá, tão inocente e feliz. E agora ele estava morto e trancado para sempre. Pucca esfregou as mãos na parte de cima do caixão. Era frio._ Por que tiraram ele dela? _Ela olhou para baixo. Ela tentou segurar as lágrimas e ser forte para Garu, mas não conseguia. As palavras das pessoas que estavam rondando em sua cabeça. Agora que ela ouviu o que aconteceu, realmente se sentia culpada por tudo isso. Sentia-se como ... Ela que tinha matado Garu.

Todos olharam para cima. Pucca, estava tremendo. Ela se virou e olhou para as pessoas olhando para ela como se fosse um monstro. Ela olhou para o caixão de volta. E com isso, Pucca chegou perto do caixão.

"_Garu ..._"Ela disse.

As pessoas suspiravam. Pucca, de repente pulou em cima do caixão e tentou abri-lo. Seus tios correram para impedi-la. Ela estava gritando e chorando. Todo mundo assistiu em choque a Pucca agindo assim. Nunca antes ela tinha feito algo parecido. Seus tios finalmente conseguiram tirá-la de lá. Eles arrastaram-na para longe, ela ainda queria ir tentar abrir o caixão para vê-lo .Mas isso não aconteceu. Isso nunca aconteceria novamente. Ela nunca o veria novamamente.

Mestre Soo chegou para iniciar o funeral. Quando ele apareceu todos ficaram quietos.

"Boa tarde". Ele começou. Ele tinha um tom profundo e sombrio na sua voz.

"Garu, era uma pessoa muito especial. Onde ele ia, ele trazia com ele a felicidade e a alegria. Ele fazia as pessoas sorrir. Especialmente para Pucca."

Quando ela ouviu o nome dela, ela começou a chorar um pouco.

"Garu, estava sempre fazendo grandes coisas para as pessoas. Ele sempre estava lá para ajudar alguém, sempre que precisava dele."

As pessoas começaram a dar as mãos.

"Ele foi em busca de honra, para ele e sua família. Mas infelizmente, ele não será capaz de terminar a sua viagem. Ontem a sua vida foi tragicamente interrompida quando ele corajosamente arriscou sua vida para salvar Pucca do incêndio do Goh-Rong. Eu acho que isso trouxe grande honra para ele. "

As pessoas assentiram com a cabeça em concordância.

"Hoje, peço aos deuses e aos céus para aceitar esse espírito para que ele possa viver em paz, entre as estrelas. E agora eu peço pra nós termos um momento de silêncio para lembrar a vida de Garu."

... Houve um silêncio.

"Garu viverá em nossos corações e almas, nunca iremos esquecer dele."

Todos olharam para cima e lá estavam os homens para pegar o caixão e levá-lo ao seu local de enterro. Todos se levantaram e seguiram. No local do enterro, havia um jardim, no meio da floresta. Parecia ser tão cheio de vida. Tinha flores coloridas e brilhantes em torno de um fosso profundo. Os homens colocaram o caixão debaixo da terra. Pucca tirou os olhos vendados apenas para ver o caixão cair no chão. Ela começou a soluçar. Ela estava tremendo e caminhou até a vala e olhou para baixo. Os homens estavam sepultando-o. Pucca estendeu a mão. Ela queria que ele saisse dali. Mas isso nunca vai acontecer. O túmulo foi completamente preenchido até que não se podia ver o caixão na cova mais. Pucca caminhou até ele e sentou-se no chão. Ela acariciou-lhe os dedos na terra.

"_Eu te amo eternamente..._"

Ela olhou e deu-lhe uma flor. Era uma rosa vermelha. Ela abraçou-a e olhou para o túmulo uma última vez. Com um suspiro ela se virou e se afastou. Ela já estava longe do seu verdadeiro amor, Garu, que foi enterrado no chão para sempre. E ela nunca iria vê-lo ... outra vez.

_Garu._

_Que fique em paz nosso filho amado._

_Deus sabe que você teve que nos deixar._

_Mas você não vai sozinho ..._

_Para uma parte de nós vai com você_

_Saudades..._

**;'( muito triste ;'(²**


	7. Eu tive um sonho

**hooy gente... =/ voltei com essa hist. dramática XD,, ;) Leia á vontadii, (claro, ninguém vai lhe impedir :B)**

No outro dia ...

Pucca teve um sonho com Garu... -

Ponto de vista da Pucca

Acordei, estava na minha cama... Olhei ao meu lado esquerdo da minha grande cama, não tinha nada.

Olhei pro outro, estava o Mio.

"Oi lindinho ^^ veio me visitar? Eu sei, o Goh Rong não está como antes... Reformaram, mas não é a mesma coisa não é mesmo?" "Meow" "hehe. Queria tanto te entender amiguinho =/" "Meow." "Você deve estar tentando me dizer algo... Mas eu não te entendo."

Ele desce da cama e vai até a janela e sobe em cima dela (Obs. A janela estava aberta XD)

"Uhm... Você quer ir pra casa?"

Eu me levanto e vou até lá... Vejo que ele está muito concentrado em algo lá de fora...

Olho no relógio - 3:33

"nossa está tarde..." - Penso.

Olho lá fora, vejo uma sombra... Não dá pra ver o que é direito, parece uma pessoa.

Está com uma katana na mão e...

Troveja...

O relâmpago faz com que eu veja seu rosto... E este é..

GARU!

Oh Deus!

Eu desço as escadas e chego na porta e a abro...

Vou até ele correndo

"GARU! É você? Como você chegou aqui ?"

Ele olha pra mim... Seu rosto está todo queimado. Ele está chorando...

"...Por que você está..."

Ele grita bem forte...

"...chorando ?"

Ele me pega nos braços... Está mais quente do que nunca.

"M-me ajude!" - Garu.

Começa a chover...

Eu pego em sua mão e começo a levar ele pra dentro do Goh Rong... Mas ele se recusa.

"Não! Eu não quero entrar aí! Você vai se machucar Pucca e ainda está pegando fogo!"

"Garu! Não está mais pegando fogo! Só foi reformado ok? Isso é trauma. Apenas trauma... Quero ver essas suas queimaduras! Não está doendo?"

"Não. Eu não estou sentindo mais. Deve estar melhorando."

"Mesmo assim, vamos pra um lugar coberto. Estou com frio." - Eu. Eu sinto um grande calafrio...

"Vamos pra minha casa então." - Ele.

Ele pega em minha mão... Sinto que sua mãe está bem áspera...

Na casa dele...

"Garu me con..." - Ele me corta.

"Pucca, não tenho muito tempo pra isso tá bom? Você vai acordadar daqui 10 minutos. Tenho o suficiente pra te falar até lá."

"Espere! Eu estou apenas... sonhando?" Eu começo a lacrimejar.

"Calma... Sim você está sonhando =/ Eu não estou vivo Pucca. Mas sinto que algo está ruim."

"Por que quer ajuda então se está morto?"

"Eu... eu não sei realmente... Só quando você está sonhando consigo falar com você... E quando entro nesse mundo, não quero mais sair."

"Nesse mundo? Como assim?"

"Pra mim, o Goh Rong está sempre queimando. Por isso não quero entrar."

Mio entra pela janela.

"mas..." - ele novamente me corta.

"Quero que você me faça uma coisa Pucca."

"O que?"

"Eu... espere! O goh Rong já foi reformado?"

"Bom, se isso é um sonho, creio que não. Não sei quando vão reformar."

"uhm, isso é bom. Onde você está morando agora?"

"com a Ching, até o restaurante se reformar."

"Então... Quero que você me encontre. Tipo, encontrar onde meu espírito está."

"Mas... Seu espírito? Como vou saber?"

"Não sei... Eu estou preso em algum lugar... Não tem como... Sair."

Eu paro, e fico olhando pra ele...

"Meu Deus! Preso?"

"É, é. Preciso de sua ajuda."

"Você sabe, que por você faço qualquer coisa." - Eu. Ele assentiu.

"Só não sei como que eu vou achar... Como é o lugar?"

"Eu realmente não sei. =/ Meus olhos podem estar vendados, talvez eu estou cego... Ou o lugar é escuro mesmo."

"Aham. Vou fazer o possível pra te ajudar ta bom?"

"Valeu ^^ Odeio pedir ajuda pros outros." - Ele se envergonha. "Ai Garu, pare com isso. Tudo que eu faço é com amor e vontade própria. Essa é a primeira vez que você me pede ;P" - Eu.

"uhm... Tah bom. Acho que você já está acordando."

"Espere! Eu vou te ver de novo? Aqui, nos sonhos?"

"Acho que, provavelmente sim. Mas NÃO forçe para dormir. Não posso ficar entrando toda hora na sua cabeça. Posso te enlouquecer."

"XD hahaha... Você! Me enlouquecer? :B Garu, você só vai me enlouquecer de AMOR tá bom? XD"

"Ta, bom dia docin' se cuida." - Ele se despede. "^^ Fica sussa. Agora que eu falei com você, tô muito bem hehe ;*"

Fim do sonho, e fim do ponto de vista...

**;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P=O=O=O=O=O;* ;* ;* ;* ;* ;***

**Descuulpem =S Foi bem pequeno. Mas é pra ter OUTRA noção da história ok's? A verdadeira hist. tem um final totalmente triste. Vou fazer com que essa fanfic tenha um final explêndido!**

**bjs ;***

**IsahRock****


	8. Vamos ver até onde chegamos!

**Vooooltei *-***

Acordei... Com uma esperança...

Não sei, realmente, do que.

A primeira coisa que eu fiz foi... Entrar no computador.

Estava mais feliz do que nunca ! Falar com o Garu em um sonho? ISSO sempre foi o que eu quis *-* , mas o pior... É ele só aparecer em sonhos e nada mais, isso me fere de um jeito tão... Sei lá.

Entrei numa pasta de músicas... E escolhi a minha preferida...

**Muse - Neutron Star Collision**

_[...]_

_Love is forever / O amor é para sempre_

_And we'll die, we'll die together / E se morrermos, morreremos juntos_

_And lie, I say never / e mentira, eu nunca minto_

'_Cause our love could be forever / Porque o nosso amor poderia ser para sempre_

_[...]_

Comecei a chorar...

Mas, eu tinha que resistir a isso.

Não podia ficar aqui parada esperando a resposta vir! Tenho que achar Garu. E é isso que eu vou fazer!

Eu coloco a mesma roupa de ontem...

Eu saio do quarto e começo a correr em direção á porta...

"Pucca onde você vai?" - Ching. "Venha comigo Ching! Preciso da sua ajuda!"

Eu corro... Corro. Mas sem direção.

"_Pucca, me espera! Não consigo te alcançar!_" - Ching grita de longe.

É eu sei, eu corro pra caramba. Mas estava com muita pressa.

Agora, não estava correndo atrás do Garu... E sim, da vida do Garu.

Eu paro e espero por Ching.

"Me explica Pucca! O que aconteceu? Você parece melhor hoje." - Ching.

"Sim, sim! Eu sonhei com o Garu." - Eu.

"Mas... E?"

"Ele me disse que eu tenho que achá-lo. Ele está preso em algum lugar e..." - Eu sou cortada por Ching.

"Espera! Ele disse, num sonho, que você precisa achá-lo... Amm, eu ainda não entendi. Eu não queria te dizer dessa forma mas... Você está pirando Pucca. Como que você vai achá-lo se..." - Ching hesita por um momento.

"Eu sei... Ele está morto. Ele pediu para eu achar o seu espírito." - Eu.

"O espírito dele?" - Ching. "Siim."

"Mas... Como?" - Ching. "Eu também não sei. Ele disse que está em algum lugar. E disse que não está muito bem nesse lugar. Ele precisa da minha ajuda." - Eu.

Eu começo a correr...

Lembrando da música a poucos minutos atrás...

[...]

_The world is broken / O mundo está destruído_

_Halos fail to glisten / Auréolas não brilham mais_

_You try to make a difference / Você tenta fazer uma diferença_

_But no one wants to listen / Mas ninguém quer ouvir_

[...]

A Ching atrás de mim...

"Pucca, o que você vai fazer na casa do Garu?" - Ching.

"Eu também não sei!" - Eu.

Chegando lá...

Eu abro a porta com tudo. Olho tudo lá e entro...

Tão, escuro e vazio...

Entrei dentro do seu quarto...

Comecei a procurar várias coisas. Mas não sabia o que procurava... Levantei seu travesseiro e vi muitas e muitas cartas minhas de amor. E uma foto, nossa, de quando éramos bem pequenos.

Ele estava me abraçando no meu aniversário de 8 anos...

Estava me dando uma katana, igual a dele.

A katana dele...

"Ching, com quem ele deixou a katana dele?" - Eu.

"Não sei não Pucca. Vê se não está aí." - Ela entra.

Eu olho em tudo qualquer lado. E acho.

Encontro uma foto dele... dele?

"Ching, é ele aqui?" - Eu mostro pra ela a foto, ele com uma mulher. A foto é bem velha...

"Não... É o pai dele. São iguaizinhos ^^" - Ching. "Como você sabe que é o pai dele?" - Eu.

"Ah... Meu pai me disse que... Nós somos primos."

Eu gelo.

"PRIMOS? E por que vocês nunca me contaram isso?" - Eu.

"Calma Pucca ;s Eu achei que..." - Ching. "... Deixa pra lá." - Eu.

Eu pego a foto e coloco no meu bolso.

"O pai dele era bem novinho... Tinha 16 anos quando teve ele. A mãe dele tinha 20 anos." - Ching.

"Uhm." - Eu.

O mio aparece...

"Meow." - Eu olho pra ele e sorrio. Parece que ele está feliz também.

Eu dou mais uma olhada na casa e não acho a katana =/

"Vamos..." - Eu.

Eu fecho a casa.

"O que é isso na sua mão?" - Ching.

"É a camiseta dele. Eu adoro essa camiseta, era bem difícil de ver ele usando... Ele vestiu ela a alguns dias atrás... Ainda tem seu cheiro." - Eu. Meu olho começa a encher-se de lágrimas.

"Essa camiseta está escrito - Vamos ver até onde chegamos - É uma música da banda favorita dele... matchbox twenty - How Far we've come." - Pucca.

"É... Ele vivia ouvindo essa banda." - Ching.

Mio sai correndo. Para no meio do caminho e olha pra mim. Como se estivesse me chamando.

Eu coloco a camiseta.

"Vamos Ching! Eu tenho certeza que o mio tem o que eu quero!" - Eu.

Eu começo a correr atrás do mio, e a Ching logo atrás de mim.

O Mio começa a correr no meio da floresta de bambús, e de repente ele pára em frente a única árvore no meio de um monte de bambús. Ele olha pra cima.

Eu vejo uma coisa brilhante.

"Mas o que...?" - Eu.

Eu subo em cima da árvore até chegar no topo. Encontro a katana do Garu.

"Ahh, então era aqui que ele se escondia... XD" - Eu.

"_Pucca o que tem aí em cima?_" - Ching lá de baixo.

"A katana do Garu!" - Eu grito. "_Que boom! Desça aqui!_" - Ching.

Eu começo a descer.

Eu olho pro mio e ele senta.

"Uhm... Mio, você vai me ajudar?" - Eu. Ele assentiu.

"Ching, nós temos muitas coisas para fazer!" - Eu.

**(*)#$*(#¨#$*()#%%$_++_+_}}}}{}{}{}{?}}?**

**Essa parte já é minha, daqui pra frente sou eu que estou escrevendo.**

**Essa história não é minha - I-Freaking-LOVE-Flapjack - Funny Love Forever**

**Consertando a URL que eu coloquei no 1º ou 2º capp sobre a verdadeira hist...**

**fanfiction . net/s/4878730/1/ Funny_Love_Forever**


	9. Anjo do meu pesadelo

**;D Aooooe,,, voooltei *-* Já tenho a Ideia pro fim da hiist. =0**

**;) Boa leituura bjss**

**...**

**´~´~´~´~´~´-''-'-'-'-''-'-'-'==='-'-'===+++**

Chegando na casa da Ching...

"Noossa, eu nem acredito ^^ " - Eu. "Que dia!" - Ching.

O pai dela ouve e vem até nós...

"Onde vocês estavam?" - Chang.

Nós duas entre-olhamos.

"Amm..." - Eu. "No shopping ^^' " - Ching.

"Ching eu sei muito bem quando você está mentindo e... Pucca que camiseta é essa?" - Chang. "¬¬' Aff tá bom, nós estavamos na floresta de bambús." - Ching. "E o que estavam fazendo lá?" - Chang. "Ashh, passamos também na casa do Garu." - Ching. "Pra quê?" - Chang. "Pucca queria matar um pouco da saudade da casa." - Ching. "Hmm, matar a saudade de seu cheiro também né? Essa blusa é dele. E a katana também." - Chang.

¬¬'

"É eu sei... Eu estava com saudades =/ , esta camiseta ele mal usava. Só que eu gosto dela." - Eu. "Hm. Tá, mas Pucca, por favor, não pegue as coisas do Garu tá bom?" - Chang. "Mas, mas..." - Eu. "Nada de mas." - Chang. "Ta bom. =/" - Eu.

Ele vai pra cozinha.

"Vamos pro meu quarto Pucca." - Ching.

Nós subimos as escadas e chegamos na porta do quarto dela.

"Não liga pro meu pai não." - Ching. "... Ele está certo =/" - Eu.

"Aii Pucca! Para com isso! Nós vamos procurar o Garu amanhã ta bom?" - Ching.

Ela liga a tv.

Começa a passar um filme de comédia romantica... Eu lembro, estavam eu, Ching, Garu e Abyo assistindo esse filme outro dia...

E Se Fosse Verdade -

"Pucca, vo mudar de canal... Esse filme é muito triste." - Ching. "Ah nããão, eu gosto dele." - Eu. "Ai... tah bom." - Ching.

E o filme começa a ir ficando triste.

Eu começo a chorar...

"Pucca, eu te disse." - Ching. "Eu não tenho a mínima ideia desse seu sentimento. Deve ser o pior de todos!" - Ching.

E o filme acaba...

Eu sento e abraço minhas pernas.

Ela muda de canal ... VH1

Tinha acabado de começar um clip de uma música...

**Blink 182 - I Miss You**

_Hello there, angel from my nightmare / Oi, anjo do meu pesadelo_

_The shadow in the background of the morgue / A sombra no fundo do necrotério_

_The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley / A vítima insuspeita da escuridão no vale_

_We can live like Jack and Sally if we want / Podemos viver como Jack e Sally se nós quisermos_

_Where you can always find me / Onde você sempre me encontrará_

_And we'll have halloween on Christmas / E teremos o Halloween no Natal_

_And in the night we'll wish this never ends / E de noite desejaremos que isso nunca acabe_

_We'll wish this never ends / Desejaremos que isso nunca acabe _

_I miss you, miss you / Sinto a sua falta, sinto a sua falta_

_I miss you, miss you / Sinto a sua falta, sinto a sua falta_

_[...]_

_Don't waste your time on me you're already / Não perca seu tempo comigo, você já é_

_The voice inside my head (I miss you, miss you) / a voz dentro da minha cabeça (eu sinto sua falta, eu sinto sua falta)_

_[...]_

Eu durmo ouvindo a linda música...

"Pucca?" - Uma voz. "Você consegue me ouvir?"

Eu abro os olhos. Olho pra pessoa, não consigo ver direito. Está tudo embassado.

"Quem é você?" - Eu.

"Garu!" - Garu.

"Ahh ^^' É que eu não estou conseguindo te ver..." - Eu.

"Hm, é porque você está tendo um pesadelo. Mas não se preocupe, eu vou acabar com isso tudo." - Garu.

Ele coloca a mão na minha cabeça. Tudo começa a clarear.

Eu consigo ver ele. Ele ainda continua queimado.

"Agora sim ;)" - Eu. Ele olha pra mim. Por um segundo fica um silêncio. Um olhando pro outro.

Ele quebra o silêncio.

"Pucca, você andou mexendo nas minhas coisas né?" - Ele pergunta, com um sorrisinho torto na cara. Gozado XD

"Am sim ^-^' Desculpa, é que eu sinto muito a sua falta..." - Eu. Ele sorri. "Não tem problema... ;P Você está usando a minha camiseta? XD Matchbox Twenty. hehe." - Ele ri.

Ele começa a cantar um trexo da música...

"Let's see how far we've come... Let's see how far we've come..." - Ele canta com sua bela voz.

Eu o abraço, começo a chorar.

"Por favor... Volta pra mim Garu ! Eu não aguento mais."

"It's gone gone, it's all gone. There's no one on the corner and there's no one at home." - Ele continua cantando, comigo em seus braços. E eu chorando.

"But it was cool, cool, it was just all cool. Now it's over for me and it's over for you." - Ele.

"Eu vou te salvar Garu." - Eu.

Ele sorri.

"Me salvar?" - Garu. Ele sorri. "Sim." - Eu.

"Hm, sei lá. Não sei se é possível." - Ele.

"Por quee?" - Eu.

"Calma Pucca. Pode haver um jeito, mas eu não sei." - Ele.

Eu olho pra ele. Ele esta com um olhar confuso.

"Você vai acordar agora Pucca." - Ele.

"Ahh nããão! Quero ficar mais!" - Eu.

Ele me dá um beijo na testa.

"Pucca!" - Ching.

"AHHH Por que você me acordoou?" - Eu. "Você não pára de cantar!" - Ching. "Cantar?" - Eu. "É! Pare, quero dormir!" - Ching.

**{}{}~~~{}{´´´?;;::;::;:++==++**

**Bem pequenoo ;S**

**Mas dá pra entender ;P Garu - O Anjo dos pesadelos da Pucca OWNT *-***

**O próximo vou caprixar ok's? bjss**

**IsahRock****


	10. Basta Acreditar

**Gente, desculpa pela demora ... Fiz um video para essa fanfic...**

**youtube. com /watch?v=qOCMEPn7_FE**

**Se não souber entrar - digite assim no youtube - Pucca , vai aparecer Pucca- O amor está mudando ...**

No outro dia...

Eu e a Ching nos levantamos e começamos a nos arrumar...

"Por que você estava cantando ontem ?" - Ching. "Sei lá... Eu sonhei de novo com o Garu *-* Ele cantou pra mim, deve ser isso =/" - Eu.

Nós descemos as escadas...

"Onde vocês vão?" - Chang.

"Andar por aí." - Ching. "Am, mas voltem logo! Daqui a pouco o almoço está pronto." - Chang.

Eu comecei a olhar em volta...

"Gente essa cidade está morta!" - Ching.

Minutos depois...

"Queria tanto saber o que fazer . Mas eu não sei..." - Eu.

De repente, eu sinto um calafrio.

"Nossa!" - Eu. "O que foi isso?" - Ching.

"Não sei..." - Eu.

De repente o mio passa entre nós... Correndo feito louco.

"MIO!"

Nós começamos a correr atrás dele.

Ele chega até a grande mansão do Mestre Soo. Ele esta aguando suas plantas..

Mio para em sua frente.

"Oi, o que vocês querem?" - Mestre Soo.

Eu e a Ching entre-olhamos

"Amm, sobre o Garu." - Ching. "Entãão, você não conseguiria deixar eu vê-lo de novo?" - Eu.

"Não. Se a alma dele estiver perturbada, pode até ser perigoso." - Mestre Soo.

"Mas é que... Ele fica aparecendo nos meus sonhos." - Eu. "E o que ele diz?" - M. Soo. "Na primeira vez ele estava pedindo ajuda... Disse que eu preciso achá-lo. Mas eu não faço idéia de onde ele está." - Eu.

"Ele fala do espírito dele?" - M. Soo. "Como você sabe?" - Eu.

"Está na cara! Ele foi queimado. Não tem morte pior que essa." - M. Soo. "O espírito da pessoa não consegue sair. Ele fica preso em um lugar... Pode ser até onde ele foi queimado, ou não. Pode ser na casa dele... Pode ser no cemitério." - M. Soo.

"_Que horror._" - Ching murmura.

"Eu vou achá-lo!" - Eu.

Minutos depois na casa do Garu...

"Pucca, até agora não sei, realmente, o que viemos fazer aqui..." - Ching.

"O mestre soo disse que ele pode estar em qualquer lugar. O primeiro lugar que me veio na cabeça foi aqui." - Eu.

Nós duas ficamos paradas no meio da sala por minutos...

Eu olho pra cima...

"¬¬' Pucca ele não está aqui." - Ching.

"Como você sabe?" - Eu. "Ah sei lá. Por mim, se um lugar que tem espíritos, tem que dar calafrios e muito medo." - Ching.

Ela está certa '-'

"Ta, mas onde você nos aconselha ir?" - Eu.

"Não sei não..." - Ching.

Nós sentamos tristes no sofá do Garu.

'_Ai Garu... Se você pudesse falar comigo sem eu estar sonhando... Ia fazer tanta diferença . Se você pudesse estar aqui comigo..._' - Eu penso.

Alguns segundos depois...

"Pucca, que música ele cantou pra você?" - Ching.

"How far we've come." - Eu.

"Ele tem som aqui?" - Ching. "Provavelmente." - Eu.

Ela acha e liga o som...

"Vamos ver o que ele estava ouvindo." - Ching.

Coldplay - Beautiful World / "Não sabia que o Garu gostava de Coldplay..." - Eu.

Ela vai passando de música...

"I'll believe you when... Whiskey in the jar... Kelsey! Adoro Kelsey!" - Ching.

Ela deixa tocar um pouquinho...

E começa a trocar de novo...

"The reason... Knights od Cydonia... Unintended?" - Ching.

"Muse... Eu que gosto de Muse..." - Eu.

Eu penso um pouquinho...

"Esse cd é meu ^^' Um dia eu vim aqui, e dei esse cd pra ele. Acho que ele gostou." - Eu.

Nós ficamos ouvindo as músicas por um tempinho...

"Pucca, temos que ir. Meu pai deve ta uma fera! Ele mandou eu chegar 12:00 lá :P Agora já são 12:45" - Ching.

Ela desliga o som e fecha a casa.

Nós caminhamos até a casa da Ching.

No meio do caminho aparece tobe...

"A rá!" - Tobe querendo nos assustar.

"¬¬' O que você quer?" - Ching.

"Faz tempo que eu não vejo Garu. Tenho bons planos para destruí-lo muahahahaha." - Tobe.

"Eu, acho que..." - Eu. "Eu acho que você devia ir para casa, ou procurar Garu com A GENTE!" - Ching.

"Ué... Por que? Ele sumiu?" - Tobe. "Talvez ele deve ter se envergonhado tanto de ser ele mesmo que se mandou! MUAHAHAHA." - Tobe.

"Tobe..." - Eu. "Muahahaha..." - Tobe. "TOBE!" "MUAHAHA...ãm?" - Tobe.

"Cala essa boca!" - Eu.

"Olha só.. Não sabia que você tinha começado a falar!" - Tobe.

Eu começo a andar tristemente... Ching do meu lado...

Ele fica olhando pra mim com cara de taxo...

"Por que você está com a katana dele?" - Tobe.

"PORQUE ELE MORREU!" - Eu.

Quando digo isso, ouço uma trovoada...

Alguns minutos depois começa a chover...

Eu falo e saio correndo e chorando, não conseguindo conter minhas lágrimas...

"...mas. Não pode." - Tobe.

Ching fica olhando ele de lado...

"Mas aconteceu Tobe..." - Ching.

Eu corro e corro...

Nem sei pra onde vou. Estou entre um monte de bambús.

Tropeço e caio, fico ali mesmo. Choro muito, e muito.

"Eu não aguento mais essa estúpida vida sem você."

"Se eu pudesse sentir seu cheiro outra vez... Se eu pudesse te ouvir resmungar cada vez que eu te beijo, se eu pudesse te ver novamente... Pudesse sentir seus lábios colados nos meus." - Eu falo com minha voz falhando...

"Se a vida fosse mesmo assim... Nada teria sentido, com certeza estou apenas sonhando, ou mesmo tendo um terrível pesadelo interminável..."

Eu fico lá... Me molhando na chuva.

Subo no topo de uma árvore, como o Garu fazia, e deitei...

"Pucca o que você pensa que está fazendo? Está desistindo?" - Uma voz...

"Awnn" - Eu digo, não vendo nada, morrendo de frio.

"Pucca!" - Uma voz...

"Onde eu estou?" - Eu.

"Em um pesadelo!" - A voz...

"Quem é você?" - Eu.

"Por que você nunca lembra? Sou eu o Garu!" - Garu.

"Ahhh..." - Eu ainda meio confusa.

De repente, tudo fica claro...

Eu olho pra ele, meus olhos brilham. Ele me encara.

"Pucca! Você está desistindo!" - Garu. "Eu não estou desistindo... Eu não consigo apenas..." - Eu.

"Consegue sim! Basta querer." - Garu. "Encontre o Mio. Ele sabe." - Garu.

Eu o abraço.

"Por favor, quero te beijar!" - Eu.

Ele sorri.

Ele dá de ombros...

"Acorde!" - Garu.

De repente eu abro meus olhos e está vindo uma tempestade...

"Nossa!" - Eu.

Eu desço da árvore com dificuldade, está muito lisa por causa da chuva.

Começo a procurar um caminho para seguir...

"Awnn estou perdida..." - Eu.

Vejo Mio...

"Mio! Me leve pra casa amiguinho?" - Eu.

Ele começa a correr... Eu o sigo

Depois de um tempo vejo que ele não está me levando pra minha casa... Mas para outro lugar.

"Mio pra onde você está me levando?"

Ele continua correndo.

Começa a surgir uma luz e a chuva para... começo a ouvir um som de água.O Mio para e eu vejo uma grande praia.

Umas imagens invadem a minha cabeça...

Eu fecho os meus olhos e começo a ver essas imagens...

FlashBack -

_Eu e Garu estamos caminhando nessa mesma praia... Á pouco tempo atrás..._

_'Eu simplesmente, acredito em viagens no tempo...' - Garu._

_'sério ?' - Eu._

_Ele balança a cabeça._

_'E eu acredito que um dia, posso ver meu futuro... Basta acreditar.' - Ele diz olhando para mim, com um pequeno sorrisinho no rosto._

_'Você não quer voltar no passado ?' - Eu._

_Ele hesita por um momento._

_'não sei, só voltaria pro passado, se algo de ruim acontecer, e eu querer mudar isso.' - Garu._

Fim do FlashBack.

"Ai-Meu-Deus!" - Eu.


	11. Voltando no tempo

**Volteei *-* ...**

**Capp 10 -**

**(Consertando o ultimo capitulo ... [Consulte no youtube Pucca fanfiction . net {deu certo ?} . dai vai aparecer lá - Pucca o Amor está mudando])**

Obs: Fim do PDV da Pucca ;)

Pucca chega na casa de Ching com mio ao seu lado. Ela abre a porta com tudo.

"Eu realmente não sei onde ela está pai, nós estávamos conversando com o tob..." - Ching é cortada.

"Ching!" - Pucca. Ching olha pra ela.

"Preciso falar com você aqui fora." - Pucca.

"Mas..." - Ching.

"Agora!" - Pucca.

Ching olha pro seu pai. Ele balança a cabeça como um sim.

Ching sai para fora com Pucca.

"Pucca onde você estava estávamos tão preocupa..."

"Ching ! Eu achei uma solução !" - Pucca.

"?" - Ching.

"Voltar no tempo, Ching! É isso!" - Pucca.

"Mas e o espírito do Garu ?" - Ching.

O sorriso no rosto de Pucca desaparece.

"Ai nããão ! . Eu esqueci completamente!" - Pucca.

"Mas a sua ideia é ótima!" - Ching. Pucca sorri.

"Mio é a resposta! Garu me falou isso!" - Pucca.

*A cena muda para a sala de jantar na casa de Ching*

Eles estão almoçando.

Pucca vê Mio subindo até o quarto de Ching.

"Mio!" - Pucca.

Pucca sai da mesa e vai até o quarto de Ching.

"Pucca!" Ching vai atrás dela

Quando ela chega lá Pucca está para pular a janela, para seguir Mio.

"Pucca não!"

Pucca pula. Ela vai até a janela para ver se Pucca está bem, já está correndo atrás de Mio.

Ching desce as escadas e vai pra fora.

"O que ela fez ?" - Chang, se levanta e vai até la fora também.

"Ela está pirando !" - Ching.

* a cena muda para Pucca correndo atrás de mio. *

"Por que você só vive correndo ?" - Pucca.

Ele vai até o Goh Rong. Os dois atravessam uma faixa, dizendo para não ultrapassar. O prédio todo está para desabar...

Mas Pucca não se importava com isso, ela queria mesmo é descobrir um jeito de fazer Garu reviver.

Mio vai para a porta dos fundos, Pucca como sempre, atrás dele. Como se ele fosse Garu.

Ela coloca a mão no trinco da porta, e simplesmente, o vira. A porta abre (óbvio).

Ela entra dentro do restaurante. Mio corre lá dentro e sobe as escadas. A cozinha, por onde ela entra, foi a causa de tudo isso. Algum erro que os chefes tiveram.

Está tudo preto, nem parece o mesmo restaurante alegre que tinha antes na cidade, até parecia que era o único que existia. Parecia que em Sooga, ninguém cozinhava, por que o Goh Rong, além de sair uma comida bem feita e gostosa, saia bem rápida. Era pedir e já estava na mesa.

Mas ninguém é perfeito não é ? Só por causa de uma falta de atenção tola, resultou na morte do seu tesouro mais precisoso.

Ela caminha até o salão de comida. A visão é péssima, tudo novamente, preto.

Ela imaginou Garu no mesmo lugar que ela, só que o lugar todo queimando. Sua pele ardendo, e tudo por causa de mim. Ele realmente se importava com ela.

Ela começou a ouvir um miado, obviamente do Mio.

'o que ele está fazendo lá em cima ?' - Ela pensa.

Pucca sobe as escadas, seguindo o miado ardido.

Quando ela vê, Mio está preso dentro de seu quarto.

Ela lentamente abre a porta, e sente um calafrio no corpo inteiro.

"Mio, oque você está fazendo aqui amiguinho?" - Pucca.

Ele está concentrado em alguma coisa. Ela entra no quarto e segue o olhar de Mio.

O olhar dele vai até o armário em que Pucca estava escondida, quando Garu foi salvá-la.

Ela caminha até o armário lentamente. De repente, ela sente algo atrás dela.

"Pucca ?" - Ching.

Pucca pula de susto.

"Ai meu Deus Ching ! Que sustoo !" - Pucca.

"Desculpa =S... Mas, o que você está fazendo aqui ?" - Ching.

"Segui o Mio." - Pucca. Elas ficam em silêncio por um instante.

"Mas, como você sabia que eu estava aqui ?" - Pucca.

"Eu te segui!" - Ching.

"O.O por quee ?" - Pucca.

"...Bem, achei que deveria... O que você está fazendo ?" - Ching.

"Eu vou abrir esse armário. Eu não sei... Tenho um presentimento... que eu devo abrir ele." - Pucca.

Ela coloca a mão no trinco do armário e sente um arrepio.

Ela abre.

PDV da Pucca -

Uma força sobrenatural me atinge em cheio... Eu estava paralisada, com o corpo inteiro arrepiado.

Olho pra Ching, e sorrio.

"_Conseguimos!_" - Murmuro.

Ela também sorri.

Eu fecho meus olhos e ouço um obrigado bem baixinho minha cabeça.

Depois que o vento para, a chuva começa a acalmar, fica apenas em chuviscos. Um grande sol sai entre as núvens...

Mas isso ainda não está terminado.

"Ching, vamos falar com o Mestre Soo. Agora!" - Eu.

Ela assentiu.

Nós descemos as escadas rapidamente. Mio está parado na porta, sentado, parecia que estava nos esperando.

Um carro de polícia para em frente o Goh-Rong.

'Ferrou' - Penso.

Eu e a Ching entre-olhamos.

"_Vamos sair pelos fundos._" - Sussurro.

Nós corremos até a cozinha. A porta está barrada por muitos entulhos.

'Droga!'

"Vamos ter que sair por lá mesmo." - Ching.

Caminhamos até a porta.

"T_em alguém aí?_" - Policial Bruce.

"Sim, nós duas." - Ching.

"Mas, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui sozinhas? Vocês não deveriam estar aqui. É perigoso! Isso pode desabar a qualquer momento!" - Bruce.

¬¬'

"Pedimos mil desculpas Bruce, mas nós temos um pepino pra resolver agora!" - Eu.

Deixamos ele falando sozinho.

Começamos a correr até a mansão do M. Soo.

"Será que agora ele vai deixar nós entrarmos na máquina?" - Ching. "Tomara." - Eu.

Chegando lá...

Bato na porta e algo começa a vir.

"Quem é?" - Uma voz de mulher pergunta.

"Ching e Pucca." - Ching.

Ela abre a porta.

"Você pode chamar o Mestre Soo?" - Eu. "Entrem."

"Quem é Lili?" - Mestre Soo.

Ele olha pra nós.

"Eu já não disse á vocês que..." - Interrompemos ele.

"Nós conseguimos." - Eu. Ching sorri.

"Vocês... conseguiram libertá-lo?" - Mestre Soo.

"Sim." - Eu. "Agora podemos voltar no tempo?" - Ching. "Esperem. Primeiro tenho que ver algo." - Mestre Soo.

Ele vai até uma sala cheia de aparelhos eletrônicos.

"O que você vai fazer?" - Eu. "Relaxa, sei o que estou fazendo." - M. Soo.

Eu e Ching entre-olhamos.

Minutos depois ele chega com um sorriso.

"Agora, vocês podem fazer!" - Ele diz alegremente.

Eu dou um grande abraço em Ching. Ela sorri.

"Por aqui." - M Soo.

Nós paramos em frente uma grande máquina do tempo.

"Nooossa...=O" - Ching. "É gigantesca!" - Eu.

"éééé essa é uma das minhas maiores obras ü.ü" - Mestre Soo.

Ele começa a mexer na máquina...

"Quando podemos entrar nela?" - Eu.

"Espere... Estou ajustando umas coisas aqui." - M. Soo.

De repente a máquina liga... Faz um barulho muito grande...

"Noossa!" - Ching tampa os ouvidos..

"Que dia e que hora vocês querem voltar?" - M. Soo.

"Você não se lembra de quando aconteceu o incêndio ?" - Eu. "Am... Á duas semanas atrás, dia 18 de junho." - M Soo.

"Então... Quero voltar 1 dia antes, dia 17 de junho. Hora - 8:30 da manhã." - Eu.

Ele digita uns códigos na tela da máquina...Um grande ventilador começa a girar.

Mestre Soo abre uma grande porta de vidro.

"Podem entrar." - M. Soo.

Nós duas entramos.

"Vocês vão ficar invisíveis aos olhos das pessoas. Você pode tocá-las, elas vão sentir, mas não vão ver nem ouvir nada. Mais uma coisa... Vocês não podem impedir de o Goh Rong queimar." - M. Soo.

"Mas porque?" - Ching

"Porque não." - M. Soo.

"-'" - Eu.

"Você tem certeza que isso vai dar certo?" - Ching. "Sim." - Mestre Soo.

"Espera! Como nós fazemos para voltar?" - Eu. "Deixe comigo ;)" - Mestre Soo.

Ele olha pra gente. "Boa sorte." - M. Soo. Eu agradeço balançando a cabeça. Ele aperta um botão.

Eu começo a ficar tonta... Tudo começa a girar. Fecho os meus olhos, sinto que Ching está olhando pra mim.

'vai dar tudo certo.' - Penso.

A máquina começa a balançar. Até que tudo fica branco..

Começo a abrir os olhos lentamente. Tudo está bem embaçado. 'hmm, onde estou?' Me levanto e olho ao redor. 'Estou no meio de Sooga.' Começo a procurar por Ching.

Começo a desviar das pessoas, dou passos para trás. Até que me esbarro com alguém que também estava andando para trás. Eu olho para a pessoa, fico cara a cara com o Garu.

OMG!

Ameaço a abraçá-lo. Mas me lembro que estaria fazendo a maior cagada possível. Preciso me conter.

Ele fica com uma cara confusa, procurando em que tinha esbarrado.

Vejo Ching lá longe. Corro até ela..

'espere! Talvez não seja a verdadeira Ching do presente, é a do passado. Até agora ela não olhou pra mim.'

"Pucca! Pucca!" - Ouço uma menina falando.

Olho pra trás. Vejo a verdadeira Ching.

"Ching! Ai que bom te achar aqui!" - Eu. "É! Uau!" - Ela olha por trás de mim. "Esta sou eu?" - Ching.

Eu sigo seu olhar, ela olha para a outra Ching.

"Amm... Eu creio que sim." - Eu. "Olha só!" - Ela aponta pra mim correndo atrás do Garu e todos rindo.

"Ééé... Esses são os bons e velhos tempos... O céu azul, as pessoas felizes... Tudo como sempre foi." - Eu.

Eu me sento na beira da calçada.

"Ow! O que você está fazendo ? Temos muita coisa pra fazer!" - Ching. "Ah Ching, falta muito tempo ainda... Agora são..." - Hesito por um momento. "Amm, 8:35. Temos até amanhã para ver o que fazer." - Eu. "Então! Estamos desperdiçando tempo! Precisamos ver tudo o que temos que fazer antes do Goh-Rong pegar fogo." - Ching.

Eu me levanto. "Você está certa." - Eu. Ela sorri. "Vamos no seu antigo quarto." - Ching.

Nós chegamos no Goh-Rong.

"Olha só... Como era antes, era tão lindo." - Eu. Eu continuo olhando tudo e subindo as escadas.

Quando a Ching coloca a mão no trinco eu a interrompo. "Ching espere! E se eu estou aí dentro?" - Eu. "Vamos fazer com que ela, quer dizer, você pense que é só o vento." - Ching. "Amm, tá. Vamos tentar." - Eu.

A Ching empurra a porta levemente e ela se abre. Eu estou mexendo no computador.

"É sério eu pensava que eu estava lá fora." - Eu.

Eu e Ching entramos. A minha outra eu levanta do computador e fecha a porta. Eu e Ching entre-olhamos.

"Vai ser um pouco difícil com ela aqui." - Eu.

Ela sai do quarto.

"Ainda bem!" - Ching.

Alguns segundos de silêncio.

"E aí? Já pensou em algo?" - Ching. "Sim, estou tentando né." - Eu.

"Ah ta... Desculpa ^^' " - Ching.

Ficamos mais um tempo em silêncio.

"Eu já sei !" - Eu. Ching sorri. "E o que é?" - Ching. "Eu cuido do Garu e você de mim! Mas vai ser meio difícil na hora do incêndio." - Eu. "Am... Nisso ainda temos que pensar." - Ching. "É." - Eu.

Horas depois... Em frente o Goh-Rong.

"Então já está tudo pensado." - Ching. "Sim, você entendeu né?" - Eu. "Sim. Começamos agora. Eu vou atrás da outra você e..." - Ching. "Eu atrás do Garu, ok ;P" - Eu.

Nós nos separamos...

Começo a procurar o Garu. Eu caminho até a floresta de bambus.

'com certeza ele está lá.' - penso.

Chego lá ele está meditando junto do Mio.

De repente algo faz barulho e ele abre os olhos, se levanta e pega sua espada.

Eu olho pra trás e vejo a minha outra eu e a Ching junto.

Ela está vindo escondida para ele não vê-la.

'Cara, me lembro disso.' - penso.

Até que ela sai de trás dos bambús e começa a correr em direção dele. O resto você já sabe. O amor engraçado...

'Que saudade de tudo isso... Não vejo a hora de tudo isso acabar.'

De noite*

Na casa do Garu**

Ele liga a televisão. Mio senta do seu lado e eu também hehe.

'ai meu Deus é amanhã a confusão.'

Alguns minutos depois...

Quando eu olho para ele, ele já esta dormindo.

'Como ele é lindo dormindo *-*' - Eu penso.


	12. Você é a única exceção

**Vooltei -**

**Desculpa por demorar tanto... =D , Mas eu não esqueço não ok ?**

**Agora sem o PDV da Pucca...**

_"Pucca ?" - Garu... "Pucca, você consegue me ver ?" - Garu._

_Ela abre os olhos lentamente._

_"Garu ?" - Pucca. "Oi !" - Garu._

_Ela olha em volta, tudo está bem, ele está com o rosto perfeito como antes, e está com uma roupa branca. Está de dia, passarinhos piam e o sol brilha no céu._

_"Oi... Você... você não está mais queimado." - Diz ela olhando com dificuldade para ele._

_"Pucca você conseguiu ! Me libertou !" - Garu. "O.o , Eu consegui ? Eu consegui ! É MESMO !" - Pucca diz se levantando do chão._

_Ela olha em volta._

_"Mas... Espera... Isso é um... isso é um sonho ?" - Diz ela tristemente._

_Ele sorri._

_"Sim Pucca, isso é um sonho." - Garu._

_Ela o abraça._

_"Oh Garu... Como eu queria vê-lo de novo !" - Pucca. Eles ficam abraçados. "Queria te beijar... sentir seu corpo quente, e ouvir seu coração batendo junto do meu, como sempre foi." - Pucca._

_"É difícil de acreditar mas... Eu também queria tudo isso." - Garu._

_Ela olha para ele. Eles vão se aproximando... Quando seus lábios tocam um o outro... O sonho acaba._

_))000))_

"Droga!" - Ela grita.

Pucca vê Garu do seu lado, na mesma posição que ele tinha dormido na noite passada. Ela olha em seu relógio...

'Hm. 11:30 ainda...' - Ela pensa.

Ele acorda e começa a se espreguiçar.

"_Droga... Dormi no sofá de novo._" - Ele fala bem baixnho.

'O.O Eu não sabia que ele falava sozinho.' - Ela pensa.

Ele se levanta do sofá quase caindo de sono.

"_hmf._" Garu murmura.

'Ele mal sabe pelo que vai passar hoje ;(' - Pucca pensa.

Garu entra no banheiro para tomar banho, mas não fecha a porta. Ele começa a se despir. Quando Pucca vê ele só de cueca...

'O.O Eu não posso ver isso.' - Ela coloca a mão na cara.

Com Ching.

Pucca se levanta com muito sono, e cai no chão. Ching começa a rir.

'Nossa ! Que sono que ela tem.' - Ching pensa.

Ching olha a hora.

'11:45 , só la pelas 3:30 que eu preciso começar a me preocupar.' - Ching pensa.

Tio Dumplin chega no quarto de Pucca.

"Pucca, vai se arrumando que o almoço está quase pronto. " - Tio Dumplin.

"_Hmmm._" - Pucca resmunga e cai de novo na cama.

"Eee, Pucca." - Ching.

* a cena muda para Ching descendo as escadas do Goh Rong.*

'Meu Deus, como pode um lugar desses pegar fogo ?' - Ching pensa olhando para todas as mesas do restaurante cheias. Ela sente uma profunda tristeza. 'E como pode, o ninja mais conhecido de Sooga, morrer ? Isso é inacreditável.' - Ela pensa. Pucca passa por ela rapidamente. Ela começa a procurar Garu, que está acabando de entrar com a Pucca do futuro. Pucca acena para Ching.

Ching corre até ela, e a outra Pucca - a do passado - corre até Garu, que corre dela.

(Confusão do caramba XD)

"E aí ? Como foi lá na casa dele ?" - Ching. "Cara! Você acredita que ele começou a tirar a roupa para tomar banho, e não fechou a porta, eu tive que tampar a cara XD" - Pucca. "O.o Noossa, xD . E como você se sente estando perto dele de novo ?" - Ching. "Noossa... Nem sei. Porque, se nós não conseguirmos impedir tudo hoje, é bem capaz que eu nunca mais vou vê-lo ;'(" - Pucca. "É verdade." - Ching.

As duas meninas começam a ver a rotina do amor engraçado, de Pucca e Garu do passado.

"Olha só, como eu era feliz com ele. Eu não sei se ele era feliz comigo, só que era melhor do que como está agora." - Pucca. "Pucca! Como ele não estava feliz com você se ele se matou para te salvar ?" - Ching. "Ah Ching, sei lá, você deixaria uma pessoa morrer só porque ela é irritante ?" - Pucca. "Ah, não, mas eu tenho certeza que ele sentia alguma coisa por você sim. Ele não te deixa abraçá-lo e beijá-lo em seus sonhos ?" - Ching. "É, pode até ser que ele tenha um pequeno sentimento por mim." - Pucca.

Horas depois...

* a cena muda para Ching no restaurante, depois de vazio*

Ela olha em seu relógio.

'Já são 3:45 ... Os chefes estão na cozinha.' - Ching pensa.

Pucca chega sorridente no restaurante e sobe as escadas até seu quarto.

*A cena muda para a Pucca do futuro e Garu.*

Garu está dormindo na árvore, e Pucca está do seu lado.

Ela olha em seu relógio. 'Está quase na hora.' - Ela pensa.

*A cena volta para Ching.*

'Não posso impedir de o Goh Rong pegar fogo, mas posso impedir de acontecer coisas piores.' - Ela pensa. Ching olha para a cozinha...

Ho está manuseando o fogo, Tio Dumplin está cortando os legumes e Linguini está mexendo com a massa.

O celular de Ho toca.

"Meu docinho queimado !" - Ho.

Ele começa a conversar no celular e sai para fora do restaurante.

Os outros chefes entre-olham.

"Eu realmente não sei porque essa 'Deusa do fogo' gosta tanto dele assim." - Linguini.

"Pois é." - Tio Dumplin...

Ching começa a reparar no fogo que Ho deixou para trás.

"Ai... é agora." - Ching.

O fogo começa a tocar na toalha que está ao lado do fogão.

"E a Kua ? Você a viu recentemente ?" - Linguini.

"Não... Ela está tão bem com o Mestre Soo, de vez em quando me fala um oi..." - Tio Dumplin.

E o fogo começa a se espalhar...

"Ela ainda é viciada em adrenalina ?" - Linguini. "Com certeza." - Tio Dumplin. "Mesmo com aquele velho rabugento ?" - Linguini. "Pois é... Eu não sei como aquelas meninas gostam dele, ele é feio e fedido." - Tio Dumplin. "Mas ele sabe como lidar com as mulheres." - Linguini. "É verdade." - Tio Dumplin.

O pano começa a queimar escandalosamente, até que os dois chefes percebem.

"LINGUINI, OLHE!" - Tio Dumplin aponta para o fogo.

"Hooo! Hooo! HOOO!" - Os dois começam a gritar.

*a cena muda para Ho do lado de fora, nem a cena volta para a cozinha.*

"Onde está o extintor de incêndio ?" - Tio Dumplin. "Eu não seei!" - Linguini.

O fogo chega nos temperos, que aumenta mais ainda o incêndio. Eles começam a procurar o extintor, Tio Dumplin pega uma tigela vazia de macarrão,enche de água e taca no fogo. Resultado - Um fracasso.

*A cena muda para o quarto de Pucca, ela escutando música.*

Ela coloca na sessão de paramore, fecha os olhos e começa a cantar a música inaudivelmente.

"_Para pa para pa para !_"

E lá de baixo, os gritos...

"_AHHHH ! Tenta achar o extintoor !_" - Tio Dumplin.

*A cena muda para Pucca e Garu na árvore*

Ela olha para o relógio...

'É AGORA !" - Pucca. Ela olha para Garu que está dormindo.

*a cena muda para Ching.*

"Já vou me adiantando." - Ching. Ela sobe as escadas até o quarto de Pucca. Ela abre a porta lentamente. Pucca nem percebe.

Ching olha Pucca em sua cama, quase estourando os ouvidos com a música alta. Quando Ching vai fechar a porta, ela faz barulho e Pucca abre os olhos e olha para a porta. Quando ela vê que não tem ninguém, ela volta a fechar os olhos.

'. Uff, eu quase mudei toda a 'linha do espaço-tempo-quantínuo'! (PS do escritor: Não me lembro muito bem se era esse o nome ... Vi isso em De Volta Para o Futuro, meu filme favorito =D)' - Ching pensa.

*a cena volta para os chefes*

"Apaaaagaaaa!" - Ho. "A CULPA É TODA SUA !" - Tio Dumplin.

"GENTE ! VAI EXPLODIR !" - Linguini.

Os chefes correm para fora do restaurante e fogo chega no butijão de gás e explode...

*BUUUM*

*a cena volta para o quarto de Pucca*

Pucca ouve a explosão. Tudo começa a tremer.

"?" - Pucca. Ela se levanta de sua cama, vai até a porta e a abre. Uma grande fumaça preta vem até ela. Pucca fecha rapidamente a porta e se esconde dentro de um armário.

Ching olha pra ela.

'O armário...' - Ela pensa. Ela vê o fogo se aproximando... 'Será que eu vou me queimar ?' - Ela pensa.

Pucca nem sequer tira os fones da orelha, continua ouvindo suas músicas. Ela fecha os olhos e abraça suas pernas.

*A cena muda para os chefes*

"Ligue para os bombeiros !" - Linguini. Um monte de pessoas chegam para ver o incêndio. Tio Dumplin pega seu celular e começa a ligar.

"Cadê a Pucca ?" - Ho. "O.O" - Linguini e Tio Dumplin.

Os três começam a chamar Pucca.

*a cena muda para Pucca.*

"_Pucca ! Pucca !_" - Os três gritando lá de fora do restaurante, ela nem ouvindo.

*A cena muda para a Pucca do futuro e Garu, ainda na árvore.*

"_Garu ! Garu cadê você ?_" - Uma voz bem distante.

Pucca se levanta e procura a pessoa.

"_Garu!_" - A voz começa a chegar mais perto. Pucca vai identificando a voz...

'é o Abyo ?' - Ela pensa.

"Garu !" - Abyo chega debaixo da árvore.

"Hmm ?" - Garu diz com um tom sonolento.

"GARU DESÇA AQUI ! RÁPIDO !" - Abyo.

Garu se levanta e começa a descer a árvore.

*A cena muda para a Ching.*

O fogo já está tomando conta do restaurante inteiro, chegando no quarto de Pucca.

'Ai Meu Deus, o que eu faço agora ?' - Ching pensa desesperadamente. Ela começa a olhar em volta, á procura de um lugar que ela possa tirar Pucca do restaurante sem machucá-la.

Ela olha para a porta, mas lembra que tem muita fumaça, Pucca podia desmaiar, ou até morrer no fogo. Ela vai até a janela, também não dá, é uma altura muito grande. Ela se lembra da sacada que tinha uma pequena escada lá no quarto dos chefes, do lado de trás do restaurante, mas o quarto estava do outro lado do Goh Rong.

O fogo quebra a porta do quarto de Pucca, e uma grande fumaça entra no quarto. Pucca começa a tossir.

'O que deu nela ? Ela não pensa em sair dali ?' - Ching.

Depois de um momento a tosse para, Pucca simplesmente devia ter desmaiado.

*A cena muda para Pucca do futuro e Garu*

"O Goh Rong... Está pe-pegando fogo !" - Abyo.

"O.O" - Garu faz uma careta.

"E isso n-não é o pior ! Pucca está lá de-dentro !" - Abyo.

Eles começam a correr até lá.

'E agora ?' - Pucca pensa.

Ela vai indo na frente, procurando alguma coisa para atrasar Garu. Ela olha pro lado e vê Tobe treinando com seus ninjas. Pucca pega rapidamente uma pedra e taca na cabeça de Tobe, o fazendo ver Garu.

"Mas oq- !" - Tobe. Ele vê que é Garu. "NINJAS ATAQUEM !" - Tobe.

Muitos ninjas perseguem Garu.

(Ouça {não sei por quê} Muse - Knights Of Cydonia.)

Abyo o deixa para trás e vai sozinho até o Goh Rong.

Um bolo de ninjas entram na frente de Garu

_No one is gonna take me alive / Ninguém irá me pegar vivo_

_The time was come to make thing's right / O tempo está chegando para fazer coisas certas_

Uma grande tempestade se junta. Garu tenta sair da luta, mas não consegue, os ninjas começam a bater nele. Ele tenta pegar sua katana, mas ela não está com ele, está no topo da árvore. Dois ninjas colocam os braços de Garu nas costas dele. Ele se ajoelha.

"É hoje que eu tenho a minha tão esperada vingança !" - Tobe. Ele pega sua katana.

"Tobe, hoje não !" - Garu.

_You and I must fight for right / Você e eu lutaremos pelo certo_

_You and I must fight to survive/ Você e eu lutaremos para sobreviver_

Garu consegue escapar dos dois ninjas e começa a correr até o restaurante. Pucca o impede colocando o pé em seu caminho. Ele cai no chão. Tobe chega até ele e novamente pega sua katana, ele coloca em na direção das costas de Garu.

"Diga adeus, ninja do amor." - Tobe.

Garu esbugalha os olhos olhando para a katana.

*A cena muda para Ching.*

Ching chega com muita dificuldade no quarto dos chefes.

"Ai Pucca, você tem que acordar !" - Ching.

Ela olha em volta procurando algo que fizesse Pucca acordar. Até que ela acha um copo d'água que Linguini sempre tomava antes de dormir, mas sempre ele deixava um pouco de água.

Ching pega o copo e lança a água na cara de Pucca. De repente Pucca acorda.

"Mas oque ? -" - Pucca, meio zonza, olha em volta. Ela olha para a sacada e abre a porta de vidro que vai para a sacada.

*A cena volta para Pucca do futuro e Garu*

Pucca lança uma pedra um pouco maior na cabeça de Tobe, o fazendo desmaiar. Garu se levanta e vai até o Goh Rong.

'Será que a Ching conseguiu ?' - Pucca não parava de pensar nisso.

Pucca segue Garu. E no céu, as núvens negras do incêndio cobriam toda a floresta.

'Que horror!' - Pucca pensa.

De repente, tudo fica negro e Pucca cai no chão sem motivo nenhum...

"_Garu..._" - ela murmura a sua última palavra...

*A cena muda para o lado de fora do Goh Rong.*

Garu chega lá... Ele vê todos gritando pelo nome de Pucca. A Ching do passado olha para ele.

"A Pucca está lá dentro" - Diz ela chorando.

Garu corre até a porta e a quebra. Uma grande fumaça sai de dentro do restaurante, ele encara.

Pucca, ainda zonza, chega no chão e começa a andar até a frente do restaurante. Só que a núvem de fumaça faz ela desmaiar de novo. Uma pessoa consegue vê-la.

"ELA ESTÁ AQUI !" - A pessoa.

*a cena muda para Garu*

"_Garu ! Ela está aqui - _" "Ela está aqui !" -As pessoas começam a gritar para Garu.

Ele ouve e se queima um pouco quando ele chega até um lugar. Ele faz a meia volta e vai pra fora do Goh Rong, quase caindo de tontura por causa da fumaça.

A Ching do futuro também cai no chão desmaiando...

*a cena volta para Garu*

Ele chega até ela e a pega no colo num estilo de noiva. Ela abre os olhos lentamente... Ainda tocando suas músicas, a música que está tocando agora é...

_You are... the only exception / Você é... a única exceção_

_Well you are... the only exception / Você é... a única exceção_

_Well you are... the only exception / Você é... a única exceção_

_Well you are... the only exception / Você é... a única exceção_

Até que tudo novamente fica negro...


	13. Hallelujah

**OOii gentee ! -**

**Desculpa pela demora =^^= , é que tipo... Eu to de castiigo xD , levei uma anotação na agenda (chaatoo ¬¬') , por que eu 'não venho fazendo tarefas' {É MENTIIIRAAA! , RUM !} EEE, minha mãe não deixou eu entrar no meu notebook por 3 dias (chaatoo ¬¬' 2) E pra mim isso é uma eternidadeeee ! . **_**De vez em quando dou umas escapadinhas **_

**So... Yeah, isso é tudo - (essas são as minhas podres desculpas...)**

**Durante os 3 dias de castigo, fiquei assistindo **_**De volta para o futuro**_** 1, 2 e 3 - LOOOL Amooooooooooo**

**Eu tenho a a trilogia completa u.u...**

**Enjoy **

**_-_-_-_-_ lOl**

**PDV da Pucca -**

"_... é uma pena... , Hey ! Ela está acordando !_ " - Uma voz começa a falar...

"Pucca !" - Tio Dumplin.

Eu abro meus olhos com tudo, e vejo que estou no mesmo hospital daquele dia...

**Fim do PDV - (noossa... xD)**

Pucca se levanta da cama num estilo ninja...

"Pucca ? Você está bem ?" - Começam a perguntar.

"Você deve ficar de repouso por algumas horas..." - O médico.

"Onde ele está ?" - Pucca. "Quem ?" - Linguini.

Ela abre com tudo a porta do quarto. Ela começa a procurar a porta do quarto de Garu, sem ter nenhuma noção de onde era... As pessoas que estavam em seu quarto começam a chamá-la. Ela abre a primeira porta que ela vê, e acerta o quarto. ( que cagada ! xD)

Garu estava em sua cama de hospital, descançando...

"Garu !" - Pucca grita para ele.

Ele lentamente, abre os olhos. "P-Pucca ?" - Garu.

Ele senta em sua cama e tem um olhar confuso. "Eu... Eu..." - Garu. "E isso .. Não é um sonho... Não é ?" - Pucca.

Ele sorri para ela. Os dois começam a chorar.

"VOCÊ CONSEGUIU PUCCA !" - Eles se abraçam.

Eles vão abraçados para fora do quarto. Os amigos e familiares de Pucca já estavam ali para ver a cena.

"?" - Todos estavam com um grande ponto de interrogação na cabeça.

"Cadê a Ching ?" - Pucca.

Ela olha pro seu lado, e está Ching.

"CHING !" - Garu e Pucca gritam juntos. Eles compartilham um grande abraço.

Pucca e Garu se beijam fortemente...

[...]

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof _

_You saw her bathing on the roof _

_Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you_

_She tied you to a kitchen chair_

_She broke your throne, she cut your hair_

_And from your lips she drew the hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah _

[...]

"Eu simplesmente, não consigo viver sem você! Você é uma parte de mim. Se você morrer, minha alma vai junto. Mesmo que você me rejeite eu-"

"Rejeitar você? Eu não rejeito você!" - Garu

"Whatever... Eu sempre vou te amar ! Aconteça o que acontecer, meu querido anjo... Meu amor por você é sem fronteiras. Nada irá nos separar entendeu ? Nem mesmo a escura morte." - Pucca.

Todos começam a bater palmas.

"Eu amo vocês dois ! Sooga não andaria sem vocês." - Ching.

Garu olha para Chang e Chang faz um sinal positivo para Garu. Garu sorri.

Pucca puxa o queixo de Garu para ele olhar para ela, ela o beija...

**É, o final foi realmente pequeno...**

**Mas eu consegui me emocionar. ;'D**

**PS: Ninguém sabia que o Garu tinha morrido depois de tudo isso...**

**byye *-***


End file.
